Tsukiyomi Ladies
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: A talk between Souko and Amu when she is about to leave Ikuto. "I understand, we Tsukiyomi ladies always get the worst end of the stick," Souko said with a sigh.


**Tsukiyoumi Ladies**

"I hate him!" she screamed and began working a fury packing up her things around the house.

Just then, her mother in law Souko had walked into the room, shocked at her usual cheery daughter in laws mood.

"Amu dear what's wrong?" Souko asked quizzically.

"Oh, Souko-san!" Amu cried out in surprise and tried to hide her packed luggage.

"Amu, what's wrong? Did you and Ikuto get into a fight?" she asked soothingly.

"Yes. No. Maybe," she said uncertainly but then growled and shook her head fiercely to clear her thoughts, "I just need some time away from him right now, I'm sorry Souko-san," Amu apologised.

"Amu please don't leave, it'll kill him," Souko begged.

"I'm sorry," she repeated and turned to leave but the blonde's voice called her back.

"How about we talk it out? Please Amu, I don't want to lose you either, you are an important part of my family," Souko pleaded.

She looked reluctant but dropped her bags and sat on the couch next to her. Silence passed before Souko raised her eyebrow, prompting the pinkette to talk.

"He forgot it was our anniversary," Amu hissed angrily.

"Amu, sweetie it happens sometimes, Aruto and I forget sometimes too," Souko soothed.

"Not three times in a row you don't," Amu scowled, "Plus I bet Aruto doesn't skip your birthday celebration to go to a business meeting, and have the nerve to come home past midnight everyday."

Souko frowned disapprovingly and shook her head, "I am going to have a word with that boy."

"No, forget it, I'm done. I tired of waiting. I understand he needs to work but to take one night off for our anniversary or my birthday shouldn't be that hard," Amu complained.

"I understand, we Tsukiyomi ladies always get the worst end of the stick," Souko said with a sigh, "Aruto left me for fifteen years remember? I hated him for it."

Suddenly Amu faced Souko with a curious glint in her eyes, "Why did you forgive Aruto when he ran off?"

Souko pondered on this for a moment before saying, "Our men are just like alley cats, they come and go as they please and have their own pace at things. But they are there to protect you when you need it most. Sure Aruto was gone for fifteen years but I knew he checked up on me and made sure I was never in any real danger. Ikuto does that for you whether you know it or not. We Tsukiyomi ladies are actually very blessed to have such caring husbands."

"But you still haven't explained why you forgave him," Amu pointed out.

Souko's eyes soften at this, "I forgave him because I love him. And I know you love Ikuto, so please try to forgive him."

"I've made up my mind, thank you Souko-san," Amu said elusively as she showed Souko out.

When the blonde lady left Amu picked up her stuff again and sighed. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a tall blue haired man who was panting and barely supporting himself as he breathed out, "Amu. Please don't leave me, I'm sorry I really am," he begged.

Then, he grabbed her and kissed her passionately, "I love you Amu. If you leave I won't be able to survive. I'll do anything Amu, just please, please don't leave me." he said, getting down on his knees and begging.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Amu assured and Ikuto breathed a sigh of relief. She help him up and they both sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted," Amu apologised after they talked things through.

"You didn't honey, I was wrong, I will do my best to come home early and I won't forget your birthday or our anniversary anymore," Ikuto said and pecked her on the lips.

She smiled at his sweet words then her expression changed into a puzzled one, "How did you know I was leaving?"

He shifted awkwardly and mumbled, "I had cameras installed here to make sure you were okay and when I saw you packing I got over here as fast as I could."

Amu smiled gently at this, "Souko was right, you do care."

"Mom? Since when was she here?" Ikuto asked.

"Oh nothing, but I think you owe it to her that I haven't already left," Amu said.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again if it means you are going to leave," Ikuto grumbled.

Amu smiled and kissed him, "Don't worry dear, I won't. I am, after all, a very blessed Tsukiyomi lady."


End file.
